Bite the Bullet
by Italiana XD
Summary: Escaping the past is a hard thing to do, especially for someone who wants to hold onto it. A young police officer leaves New Orleans in order to save her life, leaving behind family, a best friend, and the love of her life. She joins a new police department, fighting inner demons, past and present, and when it all catches up to her she has no choice but to confront it all.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO...obviously...**

 **Prologue**

Smoke rose from the barrel of the gun she had unloaded a moment ago, the bullets now resting in the startled man's chest. Her arms began to shake as the emptied piece suddenly felt like lead in her hands. He collapsed to the ground, fingers scratching at the sheering pain raking his body, mouth opening and closing, trying to make sense of what happened.

His whole body trembled as he gasped for air and the criminal tried to emit a sound from his throat, but she must've hit somewhere vital to breathe becuase nothing came out. Her own vision was blurring together, his face became misty as she tried to focus on his handsome features.

She lowered her gun, eyes wide, staring at the writhing man below as his kicks lessened to struggles, becoming twitches, and finally settled to faint breathing, before even that stopped. His eyes began to dull as the door burst open in front of her. A blonde, blue-eyed officer held a raised gun at her before his eyes drifted down to the pooling blood sinking into the carpet.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly, unsure how to react before realizing his gun was still pointed at her. He quickly put it away as he kneeled down, checking the man for a pulse.

She knew he was dead, it was obvious from his blank eyes staring at the ceiling and hands that were no longer scratching the holes. The holes she gave him from her brown-handled handpiece.

Her head shook violently as she stumbled away, "What have I done? He's dead! I just killed him!" She whispered, sinking to her knees. "Oh God, forgive me."

The other officer quickly left the corpse and wrapped his strong arms around her, "It's okay...it's okay...your safe now. He can't hurt you anymore, and it's over. It's over." He hushed her, rocking back and forth with her right cheek resting against his chest.

She continued to eye the body over, sobs coming out of her throat, "You don't understand. Matt...I just killed Kol. KOL as in Elijah's brother. What am I going to tell him! What's going to happen?" Her breathing rate increased, "He's going to kill me. No worse, he'll tell Klaus."

Matt continued to hold onto her, tears forming in his own eyes as the situation dawned on him. He pulled away from her, hands still clasped on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here. I'll tell the Chief, and he'll send you away. You'll be safe somewhere else. Make a new identity, and we'll keep this under wraps for as long as possible. I swear I won't let Klaus find you. Ever." He faintly promised, knowing even that would be impossible, but he gazed deeply into her green eyes anyway. His partner didn't need to know she was probably doomed, not now.

Her eyes widened, "No! I can't! I have a life! A career! I can't leave Matt!" She cried. Matt shook his head in response.

"You have to. You don't have a choice. I'm so sorry." He murmured, pain stabbing his heart.

"But...but...but what of Elijah? Matt I'm engaged to him! I love him!" She cried, holding her hand to prove she had her ring on, proving that none of this was happening because of the jewelry that gave away her love, proving she was sorry, because damn, she just killed her fiancé's brother.

Matt gently grabbed her hand in his own, and she watched as he slide it off her finger and slipped it in his pocket. She looked up at him in a daze, too confused to stop the movement.

"Not anymore you're not, forget him, forget everything that's happened here, in New Orleans. He's a crime lord, and it doesn't matter how much he loves you or vica versa because Kol is dead. He is finally dead, and vengeance will rain down on you if he finds out about this, and he will unless you escape. Please, trust me." He begged still holding onto her small and slim hands.

She glanced down at her shaking fingers in his and suddenly it all crashed down on her. She, a police office, had killed Kol Mikleson, a top lieutenant in a gang family, which the love of her life was second in command. Her happy home as she knew it was over. All over.

Her and Elijah were in love, but not even this will be able to protect them, for his and Klaus's wrath will destroy them.

She numbly nodded her head, "Okay Matt. Okay. I'll leave. Now. But where shall I go?"

"I'll call a favor in Mystic Falls, you can get a spot on the PD there. As soon as you're on your way I'll call this in directly to the captain. Pack your things, and I'll take care of it." Matt instructed. The woman nodded silently again as she rose to her feet. She glanced at him and then the body before taking a wide berth around him to reach the door.

"Wait Bonnie..." Matt called. She halted, resting her hand on the doorframe as she turned around to meet his eyes. He took a breath, looking over at Kol and eyes trailing back to her, an ache in his heart, "you...you did good today." He choked out.

Bonnie gently smiled through tears, knowing this was their farewell, "Thank you Matt. For everything." And she disappeared through the door. Matt knew this will be the last time he'll see her in a long long time, and though they never embraced he could still feel his best friend's hand in his.

And he missed her before she even left the room.

 **A/N: Ah the angst...**

 **This is my very first Vampire Diaries story, and I have a lot planned.**

 **Throughout the story I'm not really going to have any set pairings, but reviews and how the story goes will determine who will be with who. As you noticed Bonnie and Elijah were engaged, strange pairing, I know, but it just felt...right I guess.**

 **Also Matt and Bonnie are police officers who are partners, if that wasn't clear, and they are nothing more than best friends.**

 **I hope you enjoyed** **it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for reading and please review :)**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you didn't figure this out, I don't own TVD or TO, but it doesn't mean I don't want to :')**

 **Bonnie**

All she could do was fidget as Chief Alaric Saltzman of Mystic Falls Police Deparment looked over her record. Every once and a while he would glance up to look her over with a thin line for lips, almost as if he was pitying her. Naturally this made Bonnie uncomfortable and she could hardly stand it anymore.

Just when she was about to intrude on his train of thought, her impatience getting overpowering, the chief glanced up with a final smile before opening his mouth, "You have quite a life don't you Miss Bennet...S'cuse me...Miss _Benson,_ which you will now be called. I'm quite sorry for all that's happened to you, Officer Donovan told me nearly everything and your dire situation." He said gently, with an understanding nod of his head.

Bonnie smiled ruefully at the mention of Matt, a man she had upmost feelings for, which led to the thought of the man she was in love with and how...she halted the thought. _Forget everything..._ Bonnnie ordered herself as she nodded her head instead, "Thank you Chief Saltzman for being so generous in your offer, I'm grateful for this oppurtunity..."

He held up his hand to stop her and she fell silent, a smile playing on her lips as he gestured for the door.

"Miss Benson we are very grateful for your previous service and decision to join our ranks. Here are your badge and new gun. Lucky for us we had just a new opening as one of our previous officers, Detective Forbes, was promoted a few days ago. Your new partner is Detective Salvatore. His desk is located just down the hall." He pointed, and Bonnie took this as her time to leave.

She quickly rose from her seat, grasping her new badge and handgun and turned around before the Chief could see a look of nostalgia flashing across her face, regretting the loss of her previous ones.

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" She said simply, exiting the office so she wouldn't have another mental breakdown. Bonnie shuffled through the halls, looking for the office of her new partner.

Bonnie glanced at a name plate mounted on the wall and saw 'Salvatore', something sparking in the back of her mind. She heard that name before (no not when Chief mentioned him) back in New Orleans, but she couldn't put a finger on the man. She rapped on the doorframe, her eyes scanning the room before noticing it was empty. She entered, walking over to his smallish desk in order to get a better idea of who this detective was.

She had been promoted to Detective here at MFPD, a detective for homicide to be exact _,_ probably on account of her previous experience or perhaps to better cover her past, she wasn't sure. But like any good detective she needed to know more about this man before she actually met him and trusted him as much as Matt.

Curiosity led her to his chair as she plopped down in a huff, looking over his space. There were files and papers littered all over, but no pictures. She clicked his computer and no screensaver other than the standard hill and clouds. She pursed her lips in displeasment, her eyes skimmed over the papers covering the table, noticing a 'Salvatore' file printed which perked her interest.

That was strange...why was there a police record of Salvatore if he himself _was_ a police officer? Bonnnie was about to pluck it up and open it when somebody stopped at the door. Her eyes snapped up to a tall handsome man who had brown spiky hair and green brooding eyes. He tilted his head as he scratched it, seeming taken back.

"Er...hello." He said pleasantly, sliding into the room and closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, but uh...what exactly are you dong in my office?"

Bonnie shot up out of the chair, embarrassment flushing her cheeks as she quickly walked from behind his desk to reach him, a hand outstretched. "Hi, my name is Bonnie Benne-... _Benson._ I'm going to be your new partner." She introduced, catching herself before she could do any damage.

He quickly nodded his head, ignoring her stumble of words, shifting his packet from his right hand to his left as he took her hand in his and firmly shook it. "Oh right, the transfer from Atlanta." He smiled softly as he let go.

Bonnie felt the urge to correct him, _no I'm from New Orleans and I'm here in order to avoid being dismembered,_ but she restrained herself. She smiled back, feeling her face return to its normal shade instead of horrid pink. "Yes, yes I am."

He nodded as he moved around her to reach his computer, adding the new papers to the already overload desk, "Great! My name is Stefan Salvatore." He mumbled, moving papers as if looking for a certain file.

Bonnie frowned, Stefan Salvatore once again had a faint ring to it, and she knew she should know it. She pushed it back however, because if she DID recognize him it would mean he was from New Orleans, and she didn't need to bring any of that up.

"Nice meeting you. Where exactly is my desk?" She inquired curiously as she looked around his office.

Stefan grunted, pointing vaguely behind her and Bonnie quickly turned spotting the door.

"Across the hall," he instructed, still preoccupied "Go on and get set up, you can come back after your settled in, I got a new case for us."

Bonnie nodded stiffly, not bothering to turn back to him as she quickly exited his office and entered hers a few feet away. It was bare except for a filing cabinet, computer, and a desk similar to Stefan's. It was roughly the same size of his, except his rolly-chair was far larger, something she would have to fix in the future. She walked over to her table and set down her purse, trailing her fingers over the wood,

She let out a sigh, this wasn't anything like her old...stop...it doesn't matter, none of that matters. _Live in the present Bonnie..._ she reminded herself yet again.

Bonnie opened her computer screen, logging in to her new username provided by the Chief. Her single mission was to set up her new life while trying to forget the old one. A mission Bonnie was certain she would fail.

* * *

 **Stefan**

He held the steering wheel loosely, looking over at the beautiful caramel-toned woman every once in a while to be sure she was still breathing. Stefan didn't mind the silence, but then again he didn't remember it being this quiet when he became a detective himself.

"So..." He cleared his throat, noticing her jump out of her thoughts, he let out a faint smile as he continued, "what exactly brings you to Mystic Falls?" He inquired, thoughtfully switching his eyes on the road to her face. Bonnie remained quite for a moment and he licked his lips, unsure if he said something wrong.

"Mmmm...you know, needed to start over. Atlanta wasn't a big enough town and your Chief offered me a promotion. I was only an officer back home, so I'm kinda new to the whole detective scene." She finally supplied after too long a minute. "No pun intended." She added swiftly afterwards

He glanced at her humorously, glad she was beginning to break out of her quiet shell, "Nice. So...you got any family or friends up here?" He continued, hoping to keep the conversation going.

She let out a chuckle, as if it was ironic, "No...no I don't. They're all back in..." She drifted off, falling silent. Stefan shifted in his seat, worried about what was going on in her head.

"Is...is everything alright?" He said gently, picking up that Bonnie was reliving a painful memory.

"Oh..um yes...sorry I'm not very good company today...I'm just...you know trying to settle in." She laughed nervously, turning her head to face the window, watching the city race by.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's all been very hard." He quickly replied, trying to find a way to make her more comfortable. Once again silence reign between the two, and awkwardness began to set in.

"Where are you staying?" He asked, her head swiveling back to him. He grinned slightly, "I mean I know your transfer was short notice, but surely you aren't sleeping on the streets or..."

She cracked a smile at that, "No. I hardly imagine I would be a detective if I was homeless...I found an apartment with this girl, really sweet actually. Elena Gilbert?" She started, relieved to have found a suitable topic.

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, "Nope, sorry, haven't heard of her."

"Right, well she's a nurse at the hospital, and she had just moved out of her parents house...I found her on one of those room-mate Finder sites...can't remember the name...the only problem is I don't have a proper car and neither does she." Bonnie smiled, resting her arm on the window. "Not one like this anyways."

Stefan nodded, "Well no one has a car like this." He said proudly, patting the leather armrest. "This is my baby. Actually built most of it myself." He added nonchalantly.

Bonnie let out an impressed laugh, "Oh good, I got Bob the Builder as a partner! Don't suppose you can spare the time to fix me up one like this." She smiled laying her head back against the seat.

He chuckled "Funny, but as you'll come to know we'll barely have anytime to sleep, let alone build cars from scratch."

"Funny," she mimicked, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her sudden sass, "you seemed to have time for this one." Bonnie challenged, not necessarily hostile, but certainly a challenge.

"Mmm...you got me there." He admitted, raising up a hand in defeat. "I'll see what I can do." Stefan teased, believing it to be idle fun.

"I'll hold you to that. I like black sports cars, no preference which." Bonnie stated dead-serious. Stefan swallowed, realizing his mistake.

"Look at that, first day here and you already got boys giving you cars!" He chuckled nervously, feeling a bit of panic rise up in him.

"Don't worry Stefan," She began, letting hope flare up in him, "I won't expect the car until at least next Christmas."

He flashed a shocked lookm appalled by her demand, but she interupted before he even started his polite protests, "So what is exactly our case?" She asked, sensing his rising unease.

He felt relief wash over him, grateful to pursue another subject, "Well a body has turned up, he's been IDed as a Luke Parker. We're going to the crime scene first and then we'll be able to interview his family."

"Where's the file?" She asked, he gestured to behind his seat and she unbuckled herself, turning to reach back and pluck it up. Bonnie sat back down, not bothering to rebuckle herself as she flipped through the pages.

"Any useful leads?" She inquired, all thoughts of normal conversation cast aside.

"Well that's what we're going to find out." He shrugged absently, "It's going to be a long day."

"Isn't that peachy." Bonnie mumbled sarcastically, closing her eyes in order to brace herself for another possible sleepless night.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

 _"I'm taking it you're not a fan of soul food?" Bonnie's new 'partner' asked, wafting a paper plate with delicious smelling BBQ under her nose._

 _"I am, just not yours." She snapped, crossing her arms as she threw her head up and turning it to the side so she wouldn't have to see him and his stupid face._

 _Matt sighed, placing it back down on the squad car. "Look, Bonnie, I know I broke up with a friend of yours, but COME ON. That was months ago! She seems to be over it! Why can't we move on too?" He said throwing up his arms in exasperation._

 _Bonnie loathed Matt, a sorry excuse for a man, it wasn't just the fact that he broke up with April, it's that he flat-out cheated on her with Rebekah Mikaleson, a member of the most influential crime family in New Orleans. She had every right to hate a lying, cheating, bull-headed ruffian who had wronged one of her friends._

 _Of course she wasn't the best of friends with April, but once a cheat, always a cheat. And, as her Grams so eloquently put it, 'Cheats are the scum of the earth who deserve to rot in hell'._

 _Bonnie snorted, "Oh Matt, don't you know anything about girl code? You dated April ALL THROUGH the police academy only to give into one night of heated romance with some...some...bimbo?! You destroyed my friend!" She shouted turning round to face him with fire in her eyes._

 _"We use to be friends." He whispered quietly, angling his face to the ground in defeat._

 _She sighed, he had a point, Bonnie and Matt were very close in High School, and somewhat in the academy, and she supposed she sacrificed the relationship in order to rise in ranks quicker, leaving him behind. It was her fault she caused their split, and perhaps it was fate he was her first rookie._

 _"Look...Matt...you gotta understand where I'm coming from...it's going to take a long time for us to be cordial to each other again. You do know that?" She said, reaching out and resting her hand on his arm._

 _He glanced up, pain in his baby-blue eyes and he nodded, "I'm sorry...for everything..." He whispered, tears brimming, threatening to overflow and stain his new crisp uniform._

 _She nodded, knowing he meant it, she pulled him into an embrace, letting out her breath in a deep exhale, "It's okay Matt...we'll get through it. I promise."_

 _He let go, smiling through now-dry eyes. "I'd like that."_

 _Bonnie smiled, wrapping her slim arm around only one broad shoulder, "Come on, don't hog that Barbecue. I want to try some."_

 _They both laughed, glad their first day together wouldn't be ruined any longer._

 _"Bonnie I need to tell you something about Rebekah and her fami-"_

"Um Bonnie?" A uncertain voice summoned her from the recess of her memories. She snapped open her eyes and realized the car was no long moving.

"Oh...I swear I wasn't sleeping." Bonnie smiled sheepishly, stretching out her legs. Stefan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter since we're here." He informed, strapping his gun into his holster and opening the driver's door. "Let's go see a dead body."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the follows and reviews! It really means a lot!**

 **cice527: Glad you enjoyed it :-)**

 **MauvaiseFille: Ask and you shall receive haha**

 **ky71895: Thank you! I will continue this as long as I can possibly manage :)**

 **Tango-Feroz: Tbh I'm a bit of a Bamon fan myself. And absolutely true, Kat literally has chemistry with everything! I love her so much. Thanks for the feedback and we'll see who ends up with who ;)**

 **First off I want to say I absolutely love Bonnie-Matt's friendship dynamic and I think it's adorable, they should have more scenes together in the show. But hey, what do I know?**

 **For now Bonnie is a bit scared and reserved for the simple reason that she's terrified New Orleanians will come after her. Her new name is Bonnie Benson since it's decently close to Bennet.**

 **Also fun fact: April is actually the April Young in the TV show, though I probably won't mention her again. Orginally I was going to have Elena in New Orleans, but I realized it would be more logical if she was in MF**

 **Finally, Stefan's other partner was Liz Forbes, not Caroline.**

 **Next chapter we'll be introducing Caroline and more! Super pumped!**

 **Also sorry if this was a bit slow, it'll pick up the next chapter.**

 **Follow, favorite, review! Please PM me any questions or theories and maybe I'll incorporate them in the story! See ya!**


End file.
